


Пять минуточек

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Команда Призрака организованно собирается на задание. (Всё так же по мотивам коллективного бреда :))
Kudos: 3





	Пять минуточек

**Гера** : Кейнан!!! Когда ты досушишь свои патлы?!

**Кейнан** : Да пять минут ещё!

**Гера** : _(Эзре, пробегающему мимо)_ Скажи своему мастеру, что когда-нибудь я его сама постригу!

**Эзра** : _(пробегая мимо)_ Где мой шлем?!

**Гера** : _(Кейнану)_ Ты всё равно никогда не развязываешь хвост, никто не узнает, что у тебя грязная голова! Тебе перед штурмовиками стыдно, что ли?

**Сабина** : _(рассовывая взрывчатку по карманам)_ А вдруг он встретит любовь своей жизни? Среди штурмовиков.

**Гера** : _(язвительно)_ Все любови его жизни на этом корабле, милая. И он прекрасно знает, что _(повышает голос)_ если встретит какую-то ещё, то вылетит отсюда к едрёне матрёне вместе с ней, у нас больше нет места!

**Кейнан** : _(приглушённо)_ Ох.

**Гера** : _(себе под нос)_ Поохай мне. _(громко и ещё более язвительно)_ КЕННИ!

**Зеб** : _(делает шаг из каюты, останавливается и пятится обратно, бормоча)_ Если дошло до Кенни – дело плохо.

**Эзра** : _(пробегая мимо в другую сторону)_ Где мой шлем?!

**Гера** : Сабина, ты не забыла взять… 

_(хлопок, пшиканье, хлюпанье)_

**Гера** : САБИНААААА!!!

**Сабина** : Да? Ой…

**Зеб** : _(осторожно выглядывая из каюты)_ Гера, ты… зелёная… больше, чем обычно, я хочу сказа… _(под взглядом Геры исчезает обратно)_

**Гера** : _(Сабине)_ СКОЛЬКО РАЗ Я ГОВОРИЛА УБИРАТЬ БАЛЛОНЧИКИ С КРАСКОЙ ИЗ-ПОД НОГ?!!!

**Эзра** : _(пробегая мимо обратно)_ Кейнан, где мой шлем?!

**Кейнан** : Почему я должен знать?

**Эзра** : Ты мой учитель, ты для этого! Чтоб всё знать!

**Кейнан** : _(неразборчиво)_

**Гера** : _(Кейнану)_ Тебе повезло, джедай, у тебя есть ещё твои пять минут, пока я переоденусь.

**Эзра** : _(пробегая мимо обратно-обратно)_ Да где же мой шлем?!

**Кейнан** : Ты смотрел в вентиляции?

**Эзра** : О, ниета!

**Гера** : Да кто научил его этому дурацкому слову?

**Кейнан** : Голокрон.

**Гера** : _(неразборчиво)_

_Эзра лезет в вентиляцию._

**Кейнан** : _(которому не нужно быть в одном помещении с Эзрой, чтобы знать, что тот собирается делать)_ Вот чёрт. ЭЗРА! НЕ ЛЕЗЬ В ВЕНТИЛЯЦИЮ!

_Эзра замирает, свисая из вентиляции._

**Кейнан** : Возьми другой шлем, дабожежтымой.

**Эзра** : _(головой в вентиляции)_ Где мой другой шлем?

**Сабина** : _(протягивая шлем)_ Вот.

**Эзра** : Спасибо. _(падает из вентиляции, протягивает руки к шлему)_

**Эзра** : САБИНА!!!!1111

_Из своих кают выглядывают Зеб с полуразобранной винтовкой, Гера в наполовину натянутом комбинезоне и Кейнан с расчёской. Из кабины пилота выезжает Чоппер с гаечным ключом._

**Гера** : _(кашлянув)_ Мило.

**Кейнан** : _(убрав волосы с лица)_ Смело.

**Зеб** : Хе-хе.

**Чоппер** : МУАХАХА.

**Эзра** : ЧТО ЭТО?!

**Сабина** : Это лот-кот.

**Эзра** : ЭТО ЛОТ-ХЕРНЯ!

**Кейнан** : Эзра!

**Гера** : Ругаться его тоже голокрон учит?

**Кейнан** : Шпаной он был до голокрона.

**Эзра** : Я не шпана, а это – ЛОТ-ХЕРНЯ! Я что, херни по-вашему не видел? Это она! И она ваще не похожа на лот-кота!

**Сабина** : Я так вижу. Причём тебя.

**Эзра** : КЕЙНАН!

_Кейнан исчезает в каюте._

**Эзра** : ГЕРА!

_Гера исчезает в каюте._

**Эзра** : Я в этом не пойду. _(исчезает в вентиляции)_

**Кейнан** : _(выглянув)_ О ниета. Теперь он будет очень пыльный.

**Гера** : КЕННИ!

**Кейнан** : Ой да всё, пять минут.

**Гера** : Да что за херня…


End file.
